Star Trek: Tactics
Star Trek: Tactics is a series of multi-player or multi-team table games that are manufactured by WizKids. ''Star Trek: Tactics'' Star Trek: Tactics premiered at retail in February 2012 and includes thirty-three ships from the Federation and Klingon factions. The starter kit and booster pack ships utilize the "Clix" system of game play and are compatible with WizKids' long-running series of "HeroClix" games. In the starter game, two or more players command multi-generational fleets of starships while representing either the Federation Starfleet or the Klingon Defense Force. Booster pack ships are sold in sealed "blind boxes" without printed information about which ship is inside, similar to the marketing model used by toy manufacturers in Japan. Unpainted versions of all of the ship molds from the first Tactics game were released earlier in the Star Trek: Fleet Captains game. Later installments of Tactics saw WizKids introduce a number of Star Trek starship designs which had not been produced as licensed miniatures before. The company released the Star Trek: Attack Wing game in August 2013. http://www.startrek.com/article/the-battle-is-on-with-attack-wing Apart from being mounted on different stands, many of its painted ships are very similar to those released in the Tactics line. Unlike Tactics, Attack Wing s Federation ships do not have names or registry numbers painted onto their hulls and can be used to depict a number of different starships. In 2016, mono-colored versions of some of these starship molds were used again for WizKids' Star Trek: Frontiers game. Starter Set Includes a 2011 Core Rulebook, a 2011 Powers and Abilities card, two double-sided maps, two dice, and the following starships: * 101 – – Refit * 102 – – * 103 – – Klingon Bird-of-Prey * 104 – – Booster Packs Common starships * 001 – – * 002 – – * 003 – – * 004 – – * 005 – – Klingon Bird-of-Prey * 006 – – * 007 – – Klingon Bird-of-Prey * 008 – – * 009 – – * 010 – – Uncommon starships * 011 – – * 012 – – * 013 – – * 014 – – * 015 – – * 016 – – * 017 – – * 018 – – * 019 – – * 020 – – Rare starships * 021 – Kronos One – * 022 – – * 023 – – * 024 – – * 025 – – * 026 – – (unique Khan dial) * 027 – Regency 1 – * 028 – – Klingon Bird-of-Prey Organized Play Kit * 100 – [[Warship Voyager|Warship Voyager]] – – (unique dial) The promotional Star Trek: Tactics Organized Play Kit was made available to retailers for tournament play in early 2012. Three copies of the Warship Voyager model and five copies of an additional double-sided map were included. from the "Starfleet Corps of Engineers" novels but licensing limitations prevented this. This is the first appearance of this name and registry, which was created in conjunction with CBS and is a reference to the of aviation fame. http://www.hcrealms.com/forum/showpost.php?p 6224141&postcount 63 Its card lists the registry as NCC-40109 but NCC-94943 is printed on the ship's hull.}} File:Star Trek Tactics set.jpg|Complete set of Tactics starships File:Wizkids Star Trek Tactics starship promos.jpg|Assortment of Tactics starship promos File:Star Trek Tactics Starter Set.jpg|''Tactics'' starter set File:Star Trek Tactics Organized Play Kit.jpg|''Tactics'' Organized Play Kit with Warship Voyager ''Star Trek: Tactics II'' In January 2013, WizKids released a new game with thirty-six ships including vessels from the Breen, Cardassian, Dominion, Federation, Ferengi, Klingon, Romulan, and Vulcan factions. Unpainted versions of the Romulan ship molds from the Star Trek: Tactics II game were previously released in the Star Trek: Fleet Captains expansion, and several of the other factions' ship molds were repeated from the earlier Star Trek: Tactics game. "Cloaked" ships are made from translucent plastic. For Tactics II and its subsequent iterations, many ship names were introduced specifically for the game or were appropriated from non-canonical Star Trek works, in consultation with CBS. Starter Set Includes a 2012 Core Rulebook, a 2012 Powers and Abilities card, game tokens, two dice, two double-sided maps, and the following starships: * 101 – – * 102 – – Klingon * 103 – IRW N'Ventnar – Romulan warbird * 104 – – Jem'Hadar battleship Booster Packs Common starships * 001 – – Romulan scout ship (decloaking) * 002 – – Klingon Bird-of-Prey * 003 – RIS Praetus – Romulan Bird-of-Prey (22nd century) * 004 – 5th Wing Patrol Ship 6 – Jem'Hadar fighter * 005 – – Romulan science ship * 006 – Kraxon – Cardassian * 007 – [[Pi (starship)|RIS Pi]] – Romulan scout ship * 008 – Ni'Var – Vulcan * 009 – – Breen warship * 010 – IRW Jazkal – Romulan Bird-of-Prey (22nd century) (cloaked) * 011 – – * 012 – Krayton – Ferengi Marauder Uncommon starships * 013 – – Klingon Bird-of-Prey * 014 – [[Haakona|IRW Haakona]] – Romulan warbird * 015 – Ti'Mur – Vulcan * 016 – – (cloaked) * 017 – [[Talvath|RIS Talvath]] – Romulan science ship * 018 – – Cardassian * 019 – Tal'Kir – Vulcan * 020 – – Klingon (cloaked) * 021 – – Jem'Hadar fighter * 022 – Reklar – Cardassian Rare starships * 023 – 2nd Division Cruiser 15 – Jem'Hadar battle cruiser * 024 – Heart of Stars – Romulan warbird (cloaked) * 025 – – Breen warship * 026 – – Romulan warbird * 027 – – * 028 – – Jem'Hadar battleship * 029 – [[Valdore (starship)|IRW Valdore]] – Romulan warbird * 030 – D'kyr – Vulcan * 031 – – Organized Play Kit * 100 – Battleship Enterprise – – (unique dial) The promotional Star Trek: Tactics II Organized Play Kit was made available to retailers for tournament play in early 2013. Three copies of the Battleship Enterprise model and five copies of an additional double-sided map were included. uses a different mold than the / ships from the first set. The bridge structure is improperly twisted by 90° so that the bridge dome is on the left side. The ship has less molded detail on the rear superstructure and warp nacelles. |On their cards, the IRW ''N'Ventnar is identified as Sela's Warbird and the Robinson is described as Sisko's attack ship. The Battleship Enterprise takes its name from a description of the ship seen in TNG's .}} File:Star Trek Tactics II full set.jpg|Complete set of Tactics II starships File:StarTrek Tactics II promo.jpg|Assortment of Tactics II starship promos File:Star Trek Tactics II Starter Set.jpg|''Tactics II'' starter set File:Star Trek Tactics II OP Kit.jpg|''Tactics II'' Organized Play Kit with Battleship Enterprise ''Star Trek: Tactics III'' In October 2013, WizKids released a new game with thirty-three ships including vessels from the Bajoran, Borg, Federation, Kazon, Klingon, Romulan, and Species 8472 factions, including assimilated vessels with combined team abilities from both the Borg and the original species' faction. A number of ship molds have been repeated from earlier Star Trek: Tactics games. Starter Set Includes a 2013 Core Rulebook, a 2013 Powers and Abilities card, game tokens, two dice, two double-sided maps, and the following starships: * 101 – – * 102 – Ogla Razik – Kazon-Ogla * 103 – Scout 255 – Borg scout ship * 104 – Assimilator 84 – Borg type 03 Booster Packs Common starships * 001 – – Type 7 shuttlecraft * 002 – Scout 608 – Borg scout ship * 003 – Interceptor Five – Bajoran interceptor * 004 – – Romulan Warbird * 005 – – * 006 – [[Duras sisters' Bird-of-Prey|IKS Toral]] – Klingon Bird-of-Prey * 007 – Sakharov – Type 7 shuttlecraft * 008 – ''Akorem – Bajoran vessel * 009 – Nistrim Raider – Kazon-Nistrim raider * 010 – – * 011 – Interceptor Eight – Bajoran interceptor Uncommon starships * 012 – – * 013 – Halik Raider – Kazon-Halik raider * 014 – Assimilated Vessel 80279 – Assimilated Klingon Bird-of-Prey * 015 – Ratosha – Bajoran scout ship * 016 – – * 017 – – * 018 – Bioship Alpha – Species 8472 bio-ship * 019 – Assimilated Vessel 77139 – Assimilated * 020 – Sphere 4270 – Borg sphere * 021 – – Romulan Warbird Rare starships * 022 – Relora Sankur – Kazon-Relora * 023 – Soong – Borg type 03 * 024 – Assimilation Target Prime – Partially-assimilated * 025 – Bioship Beta – Species 8472 bio-ship * 026 – Sphere 3095 – Borg sphere * 027 – Queen Vessel Prime – Borg Queen's vessel * 028 – Tactical Cube 138 – Borg tactical cube Organized Play Kit * 100 – Tactical Cube 5651 – Borg tactical cube The promotional Star Trek: Tactics III Organized Play Kit was released in October 2013 and included three copies of the Borg tactical cube miniature and five copies of an additional double-sided map. File:Star Trek Tactics III full set.jpg|Complete set of Tactics III starships File:Star Trek Tactics III ship promos.jpg|''Tactics III'' starship promos File:Star Trek Tactics III starter set.jpg|''Tactics III'' starter set File:Wizkids Star Trek Tactics III OP Kit.jpg|''Tactics III'' Organized Play Kit with Tactical Cube 5651 File:Star Trek Tactics III Booster Pack ship promos.jpg|Borg cube promo ''Star Trek: Tactics IV'' In October 2017, WizKids released a new game with thirty-two ships. An Organized Play Kit also premiered on the day of the game's release. The Xindi faction was introduced in this game. Most starship models in this set feature a metallic paint base coat while the "cloaked" vessels are made of a darker translucent plastic than previous Tactics releases. All of these sculpts were previously released in earlier iterations of this game, Attack Wing, or the Expeditions game. Starter Set Includes a new Core Rulebook, a Powers and Abilities card, game tokens, two dice, two double-sided maps, and the following starships: * 101 – – (refit) * 102 – [[USS Hood (Excelsior class)|USS Hood]] – * 103 – – Romulan Bird-of-Prey (23rd century) * 104 – IRW Algeron – Romulan Booster Packs Common starships * 001 – 1st Wave Attack Fighters – Federation Attack Fighter Squadron * 002 – 3rd Wing Attack Ship – Jem'Hadar fighter * 003 – [[USS Valiant (NCC-74210)|USS Valiant]] – * 004 – – * 005 – – * 006 – – Tholian ship (22nd century) * 007 – Diaspora – Xindi-Insectoid starship * 008 – [[ISS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|ISS Enterprise]] – * 009 – – * 010 – Sphere 936 – Borg sphere * 011 – [[Belak|IRW Belak]] – Uncommon starships * 012 – Prakesh – * 013 – – * 014 – – * 015 – – * 016 – – Klingon warbird (cloaked) * 017 – Kohlar's Battle Cruiser – Klingon * 018 – Azati Prime – Xindi-Aquatic cruiser * 019 – – Romulan Bird-of-Prey (23rd century) (cloaked) * 020 – Prototype 01 – Romulan drone ship (cloaked) * 021 – Scorpion 4 – Attack Fighter Squadron (cloaked) Rare starships * 022 – [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701 alternate reality)|USS Enterprise]] – (alternate reality) * 023 – Fighter Squadron 6 – Federation Attack Fighter Squadron * 024 – Chang's Bird-of-Prey – prototype Klingon Bird-of-Prey (cloaked) * 025 – Xindus – Xindi-Reptilian warship * 026 – Bioship Omega – Species 8472 bio-ship * 027 – Scimitar – Reman warbird (cloaked) * 028 – IRW Vrax – Release Day Organized Play Kit * Scimitar – Reman Warbird Alternate Character cards × 3 (competitive prizes) * 1st Wave Attack Fighters – Attack Squadron Alternate Character cards × 10 (participation prizes) * Maps × 5 * Addendum/Instruction Sheet File:Wizkids Star Trek Tactics IV complete set.jpg|Complete set of Tactics IV starships File:Wizkids Star Trek Tactics IV ship promos.jpg|''Tactics IV'' starship promos File:Wizkids Star Trek Tactics IV Starter Set.jpg|''Tactics IV'' starter set Expansion Away Team Expansion Pack A seven-figure Tactics expansion pack was released in August 2012. These figures were previously released in the Star Trek: Expeditions game with "Clix" bases. * * * * * * * ''Star Trek'' Movie Mini-Game A Tactics "mini-game" was released in April 2013 which included two figures. * * See also * ''Star Trek'' starship miniatures * ''Star Trek'' model kits External links * [http://wizkids.com/heroclix/star-trek-heroclix-tactics-iv/ Wizkids Heroclix Star Trek: Tactics IV] – Official Star Trek: Tactics IV site * Tactics Tactics